Domesticating the Angel
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: She was safe. His favorite little human was safe. But she also had a surprise for him. Rated M just in case. I'm crap at summaries. Just give it a read. You won't be disappointed.
1. A Pleasant Surprise

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _And I'm still not done with Gabriel!_

 _No, I'm not going to completely destroy him again. At least not as badly._

 _So, I'm not really sure how to build up the relationship between him and my OC, but when I do, I'll post a whole new fic for that. I promise!_

 _In the mean time, sit back and enjoy!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

He flew ahead of Castiel, his heart pounding against his ribs. She was okay. His favorite little human was safe. Thank his father above that Sam and Dean got to her as soon as they did. How could he have been so stupid as to turn on Metatron? He really needed to have his brain checked.

He could feel her energy, and wasted no time flying into the bunker.

And he saw her. Red hair cut into a short cap on her head. Wide brown eyes looking everywhere, trying to find something familiar. She had one of those god-awful truck stop blankets around her shoulders, and he could see she was barely trembling.

"Hannah," he called as he landed smoothly on his feet. She turned to him, and he swore as tears formed in her eyes. "Hannah, baby, don't cry. I'm here." She bolted for him, the cloth falling from her shoulders, and he crushed her form against his. "Oh, sugar, it's okay. I won't leave you again. I'm right here, and I won't go anywhere. I promise." He kissed the side of her head. "Oh, Hannah, I'm so sorry."

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought something had happened to you, Gabriel." He closed his hazel eyes and silently vowed to never make her feel that kind of fear again.

"I know, baby, and I'm so sorry," the blond soothed into her ear. "I won't leave you again. I won't ever make you think that again." He realized that his hands were touching only skin. "Hannah, where's your shirt? Here, before you freeze to death." He shed his jacket and secured it around her shoulders. It swallowed her five foot frame whole, but at least she would be warm. "Come on, cupcake. Let's find you a warm bed and let you get some rest." He put his arm around her and lead her away, throwing the other three men a glance that told them what they wanted to know: he would explain later.

"Gabe, you were gone for so long," she breathed against him. He scooped her into his arms and carried her, feeling the exhaustion radiating from her.

"I know, Hannah babe, and I won't let it happen again," he promised. "I'm not going to leave your side again. I've made a bunch of stupid decisions, but I can fix this." He turned into one of the rooms and gently laid her on the bed. "Here, you rest. If you need anything, just whisper my name and I'll be here." Her fingers gripped his shirt before he could rise.

"Gabriel, there's something I have to tell you," she began softly. "I was hoping I could tell you at home, but home is gone. I did manage to grab something important." He combed her auburn hair as she stopped to catch her breath. Why was she panicky? She was always the level-headed one. "Back pocket." He leaned her against him and reached into her back pocket, pulling out some sort of picture.

 _No. Sonogram. Ultrasound._

"Hannah, is this what I think it is?" His eyes met hers, and she smiled.

Now it was his turn to panic. She was pregnant. She was carrying his child. Half human, half angel. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the image of the tiny life within her. He was fairly sure there was happiness within him at the news, but he was too scared for Hannah's life to notice. Would she survive the pregnancy? Could her body handle giving birth to an angel-human hybrid?

"Gabriel," she whispered, slightly fearful.

He was scaring her. He wasn't meaning to. He was pretty scared as well. But sitting there, staring at the picture like an idiot without saying a single word wouldn't ease her fears.

"How far along," he forced out, his throat tight with emotions.

"About eight weeks," she answered. "At least that's what the doctor said yesterday."

Eight weeks. She conceived right before he started trying to play Metatron for a fool. She didn't even know until yesterday. A stone of self loathing settled in his stomach. He almost killed the woman he loved and his child. How could he have been so careless?

"You don't want it."

She might as well have stabbed him with an angel blade. His gaze met hers, both filled with tears.

"Of course I want our child, sugar," he soothed. "Why wouldn't I? I just never knew if it was possible." Her fingers released his shirt and laced with his. "And I'm scared. I'm scared I'll loose you, cause this hasn't happened before. So I have no clue if you'll survive. And neither one of us know the first thing about being parents." He rested his forehead against hers. "But we'll learn together."

"And if I don't survive," she inquired.

"Then I'll do my best to raise our child. I swear it." She buried her face into his shoulder, and he stared at the picture again. He could feel it now. The small glow of joy deep within. He was going to experience something amazing. He was playing a part in the greatest miracle ever, and he would watch that miracle grow and become something wonderful.

If he could only ignore that nagging fear that everything would go wrong.


	2. Already Changing

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _Yep! Gabe is gonna be a daddy! But how will Team Free Will take the news?_

 _Sit back and enjoy!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

"She's what?"

Gabriel swallowed at the rage in Dean's voice. He knew the guys wouldn't be too happy that they had rescued a pregnant woman, but he had hoped they wouldn't be too terribly angry. He could see the clear disappointment in Castiel's eyes, and if Sam would look at him, the blond was sure he was angry as well.

"She's pregnant," Gabriel repeated. "Eight weeks along."

"And you're certain that you're the father," Dean interrogated. The angel was sure that the green-eyed man didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this was Dean Winchester. One could never know.

"Yes," he answered softly. "And I'm certain I can pinpoint the night of conception." He raised his eyes to meet Dean's. "I thought that it would be the last night I would have with her, so I made sure it was the best night of her life. I tried to keep from letting on that something was wrong, and ended the night the same way you would have: sex. Damn good sex, too." Dean let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing his beer and taking a sip.

"And you didn't think to use a condom," he snapped.

"How was I to know that an angel and a human could even conceive life," Gabriel finally exploded. "It's never been done before because angels and humans have generally stayed away from each other. I broke the rules, like an idiot, fooled around with a human, and now her life is in danger. All because I was too naive and stubborn to do what was right." His frustration ebbed away, leaving him feeling almost desperate. "So call me whatever names you want. Cause I've already called myself half of them." His eyes slid shut in an attempt to hide how terrified he was. "I might loose her and my child. All because I was too stupid to be careful."

The silence hung in the air like a chandelier, and for a moment, he let himself sort through his emotions.

Fear, of course. He was scared. Hannah might not survive. The child might not survive. He didn't know the first thing about being a father. All he knew were tricks and sex. He was so scared of failing as a father.

Disappointment. He was disappointed in himself. He should have been more careful. He should have known that being that careless would lead to trouble. He was disappointed that he had put Hannah in danger. And he would never forgive himself for that.

But through it all, that small spark of joy shone. Joy that he had helped with one of life's greatest miracles. Joy that he would get to experience something his brothers and sisters didn't. Joy that he could bring something pure and innocent into the world. And it brought tears to his eyes that he would soon get to hold his child.

"Hey," Sam's voice piped in. "It's not ideal. But it's not the end of the world. We can get through this. Dean, you've already had a little bit of experience being a dad, so instead of making him feel worse than he already does, why not go and get everything he'll need. Cas, keep a check on... what's her name, Gabe?" He opened his eyes and faced his comrades.

"Hannah," he answered. "Her name is Hannah Curry. She's barely 30, and was lined up for a promotion at the local police department when I last saw her." He sighed. "And I ruined her life."

"No, you didn't," Sam countered. "If you hadn't of told us about her, then you could say you ruined her life. If you had never came back for her, then you would have ruined her life. You're stepping up and standing by her. That's more than most men have been doing lately." Gabriel managed to smile at the taller man's words. "Now, as I was saying. Cas, keep a check on Hannah and the baby. Make sure they both stay healthy and alive. I'll research and see if I can figure out how to help deliver a baby. We'll get through this, and we won't rip each other to shreds while we're at it."

The archangel doubted that last statement. Sure, they would get through it. But Dean had a bad habit of speaking his mind, and Gabriel was certain that one day, he would beat the human's face in for saying something about the whole situation. He wouldn't tolerate any one of them speaking poorly of Hannah.

"That means you have to behave, Dean," Sam instructed firmly. "No talking about Hannah in a way that will get your ass kicked."

"Really," Dean shouted.

"Yes, really," the blond replied. "If you think Castiel will be able to stop me from turning you into dust, think again. I won't let you talk about her like she's worthless. I will defend her in a heartbeat." He stood, and though he was only five foot eight, he knew physically he was far stronger. "I won't tolerate anyone talking about her like she's nothing." Sam smiled a bit at Gabriel's protective nature.

"And why is that, Gabe," he questioned.

"Because she's everything to me," Gabriel answered. "She's the closest thing to family aside from Cas I've got. And now that she's carrying my child, I don't plan on letting her out of my sight again."


	3. Tensions Are High

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _So Gabriel really loves Hannah. Ready to see how far he's willing to go for her?_

 _Sit back and find out!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how to put one of these together?"

Gabriel glared at Dean as pieces of what's supposed to be a crib were scattered around them. Castiel and Sam were checking Hannah for something called gestational diabetes, which he assumed would be bad if she had it. That left Dean to help him put together a crib. Thankfully they had picked one up for cheap nearby, but now they were stuck trying to figure out how to put it together.

"Ben was like eight when I met him," the green eyed man answered. "I've never had to deal with putting one together!"

"Why not read the directions," the archangel suggested. "I know that's rich coming from me, but now would be an excellent time to try something new." Dean huffed and shot the angel a look and could only mean trouble.

"If you hadn't went and got some random chick pregnant in the first place-"

Dean never got to finish his statement. Despite the height difference, Gabriel had the hunter held against the wall by his throat, and was none to gently cutting off his oxygen supply. The golden eyes were filled with rage, and he was snarling at the pathetic human.

"You listen to me, and you listen well," he growled. "She's not some random chick. She's the woman I love. And she is carrying my child. So you would take care to watch your tongue." He released the green eyed man and stalked back to the pieces of the crib and located the directions.

"Dude, sorry," Dean croaked when he finally caught his breath. "Wasn't aware you cared that much about her." Gabriel sighed and turned to his friend.

"I do care," he responded softly. "And if I had been smart, we wouldn't be in this position. Now, we're putting together a crib that I'm not sure will even get used, and Cas is keeping an eye on the health of someone who might not even survive this. And that scares me more than anything." He sat down and stared at the concrete floor. "If I lose her, it'll kill me. If our child doesn't survive, it'll destroy her. She's always wanted to be a mother, so even with the risk of dying, this is a dream come true for her."

"And if you lose them both," Dean questioned cautiously. The golden haired man lifted his eyes until their gazes met.

"It'll devastate me," he answered. "Dean, I need her, and that child is just as much a part of her as it is a part of me." He fought back the tears, even thought he was sure the elder Winchester could see them. "And she's become family. I haven't felt like I've had a family since standing up to Lucifer. And now he and Michael are gone, home is locked up tight, and the angels are split into two different factions. She's all I have."

"Hey," the other man interrupted. "Don't say that. You've still got me, Sam, and Cas. We're all any of us have left. And we'll get her and the baby through this, you hear me? So, now that we've got this negative thinking out of the way, let's not think like that again." Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have a unique way with words," he laughed.

"So I've been told," Dean replied. "Now, let's get this crib together before we wind up trying to kill each other."

* * *

They had just put the crib mattress in when Sam walked in.

"Well, got some good news and some not so good news," he began. Gabriel turned to him, anxious enough as it was.

"And," he inquired.

"Good news is we know what's wrong," the taller man began. "Bad news is that it's gestational diabetes." The angel tried to keep his fear at bay.

"So no sugar," he stated dumbly.

"It's not just the sugar, Gabe," Dean piped up. "She'll have to change her whole diet to keep her blood sugar levels where they should be. Otherwise, it could be harmful for her and the baby." The shorter blond bit his lip. "It's not that bad. Yeah, the food sucks, but she's not in any big danger. Only real danger is she'll give birth to a really heavy baby." Gabriel started to speak, but stopped himself.

Dean was only doing what he was good at: making the danger seem less than it really was. And if Dean was downplaying the danger, it meant he was scared as well. It wouldn't do any good to argue. If Dean wanted to stay generally optimistic, then it was probably a good idea to follow his lead. It usually worked out in the Winchester's favor when they thought that way.

"Okay," he muttered as he exhaled. "I can deal. She and I can do this."

"If it's any help, it really won't hurt for all of us to take on the diet change," Sam offered. "It'll be healthier for us, really."

"Thanks, Samsquach, but you guys really don't have to," the trickster countered. "She's my girlfriend. I'll make all the necessary changes with her."

"Gabe, we're doing this whether you like it or not," Dean argued. "Even me, and I hate giving up the stuff I love. But if you've got to give up sweets, I can give up whatever I have to give up." Gabriel shifted his eyes from Dean to Sam, then back again.

They didn't have to do this. She was his responsibility, not theirs. This was his child, the love of his life. They didn't have to drag themselves into it like this. They'd already done enough. He already owed them his life and them some for bringing her here; even more for not ramming an angel blade through him when they found out she was pregnant. Yet they were willing to do more.

"Guys," he forced out, "you don't have to."

"Gabriel, it would be cruel of us not to," Sam tossed back gently. "She's got the same appetite as the rest of us. Eating something she loves in front of her, knowing she can't have it. That's a whole new level of evil. And we might not be the best of people, but even we aren't that mean."

"Sam wasn't that mean when his soul was still in the cage with your brothers," Dean chimed in.

Gabriel was overwhelmed with emotion. If this is what family felt like, he never wanted to live without it.


	4. A Different Kind Of Family

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _Looks like Hannah won't be having the smooth pregnancy we were hoping for. Can it get any rougher?_

 _Sit back and find out!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

Gabriel rubbed her back as she threw up into the toilet. She was nearing the end of the first trimester, but it wasn't getting any easier for her. She couldn't hold down much of anything aside from water, and she was loosing weight. He was scared to death that she wouldn't live long enough to deliver their child, and he knew if she died, so did their child. If only there was some way he could make the worst of the symptoms just go away.

Oh wait. He was an archangel.

"Gabe," she croaked, her throat raw. He pulled her against him, letting the mix of sweat and vomit and tears stain his t-shirt.

"It's okay, Hannah," he soothed while his fingers combed the short strands. "I'm right here. I can ease the sickness a little, babe." She nodded, and her pressed two fingers to her head. A smile crossed her face shortly afterwards.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Took you long enough to think of that." He chuckled and wiped the dribble from her chin.

"I was too focused on one huge fact, sugar," he pointed out, lifting her face to stare into her eyes. "We're having a child." She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Yes, we are," she replied sleepily. "And I'd bet money she'll look just like you." He smirked as he lifted her in his arms.

"So you think it'll be girl," he murmured. She nodded against him, and he couldn't help but kiss the spot where he pressed his fingers. "I think it'll be a boy. And he'll look just like you. And have your kind heart." She chuckled, and he made his way back to their room.

"It's already gonna have a big heart," she answered. "Just look as us. We're both more tender hearted than we care to admit." He kissed her temple.

Yes, their child would have a big heart, he thought fondly. He remembered the terror in her eyes when he explained what he had to do to survive the apocalypse. He remembered how his own heart nearly stopped when she had crashed her car months before the Mystery Spot debacle. He knew that they were almost destined for each other, even with him being an archangel. She was his soulmate, and he her guardian.

Snoring reached his ears, and he glanced down to see she had fallen back to sleep. He gently laid her on the bed, covering her and making sure she was comfortable. He then stood and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't need sleep, or coffee for that matter, but he liked the taste and had nothing better to do. He smiled at Castiel as the other angel sat at the table.

"How's that grace holding up," he asked lightheartedly, trying to mask his growing concern.

"If I can avoid using my powers too often, it should last another week or so," the dark haired man replied. "But I'd rather get my own grace back from Metatron." Gabriel chucked as he poured a cup of coffee and joined his little brother at the table. "We've got bigger problems than borrowed grace." The blond raised an eyebrow. "When I was going through the trials to lock the gates of Heaven, the first one was to take the heart of a Nephilim. He referred to her as 'an abomination,' despite my protest."

It all clicked into place, and the arch angel's face fell. If Metatron found out that Hannah was pregnant, he would kill her. If he couldn't kill Hannah, he would kill their child. He had already killed on, one that Gabriel wish he had known about. If Metatron was serious about making Earth the angels new home, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the baby.

"Castiel, you can't let any of the angels know," he pleaded, his heart pounding. "Please, I'm begging you. It'll destroy Hannah if he kills our child." Cas met his gaze, and Gabriel could see a promise within the clear blue eyes.

"I have no intention of letting Metatron, or anyone, harm your offspring, Gabriel," he responded, causing the golden eyed man to relax. "Besides, I recall an older brother telling me not to step on what I thought was just a fish, saying that it would go on to become something great."

The older angel's jaw dropped as the moment Castiel spoke of flashed through his mind. It had been eons ago, and he had forgotten about the young fledgling that had clung to him. But he remembered saying that, and had often wondered if it had influenced the young angel in any way.

Now, that same fledgling was sitting across the table from him, a fully realized angel, who had based so many of his decisions on the lessons Gabriel had taught him.

"That was ages ago," he breathed. "And yet you never forgot." Castiel smiled.

"Every time I wonder about a decision or if a life is worth sparing, I remember what you said about the fish," he explained. "Every life I come across, I wonder if they could be descendants of that fish." Gabe bit his tongue and shifted his gaze to the cup in his hands. "Gabriel, you taught me that every living thing has a purpose, and I will fight to defend your child from anyone that tries to kill it."

"You don't have to," the blond countered. "I won't ask you to put yourself in danger like that."

"You don't have to," a gruff voice piped in, drawing their eyes to the owner as he sauntered over and sat down. "Whether the rest of the angels like it or not, we're not going to let them kill someone who hasn't killed." Dean's green eyes met Gabe's. "You're a dick. No arguing that. But you're not one to raise a child to kill, or to even encourage it. So I'm trusting that your kid won't be a threat. You've got my word that I'll fight to my last breath to keep the rest of the dick bags from killing it." The arch angel let out a bark of laughter.

"Why," he inquired, confused and truly wondering why they would take on such a task.

"Because that's what we do," Sam tossed back as he joined the rest of them. "That whole shoot-first-ask-questions-later never really sat well with me, and I think Dean is realizing the same. If they can coexist without killing innocent lives, we leave them be. If they can't, then we kill them." The tall man shrugged. "Basically, no matter if you're human, not human, or some hybrid, just don't kill for the pure hell of it and we'll leave you alone." Gabriel shifted his eyes between the other three.

"You're family, now," Dean stated, answering the silent question. "We defend family. Even if it kills us."

"Which it has, a few times."


	5. Names and Regrets

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _So, the boys are gonna help Gabe keep the baby safe. Yay for that!_

 _Now, what will they face next?_

 _Sit back and find out!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

Gabriel hissed as he healed the worst of his wounds, trying to keep from watching Sam sew Castiel's wounds. The group of angels were tougher than the two had anticipated, and Gabe was distracted when one of them mentioned Hannah. Thankfully, they were unaware that she was pregnant, which kept him from completely loosing it. But it threw him off long enough for three of the group to lay a beating on him.

"You look like hell," Dean exclaimed as he wandered in. Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for being so concerned," he snapped, the last of the bruises fading. "I'm fine by the way. Just got my ass beat by three of my little brothers while Cassie took on the other five." He scoffed and rose to his feet. "How's Hannah?" Dean shot him a glare before settling down at a table.

"About as well as any woman can be who's six months pregnant," he answered. "Weird craving, insane mood swings, and getting her ribs kicked by your kid." Gabriel grinned at that one. "And griping that your idea of acceptable names are insanely long." The angel shrugged.

"Part of my nature," he responded, helping Cas with his wounds. "Most of us angels have weird ass names anyway. Hopefully she doesn't worry herself into early labor." The darker angel nodded his gratitude, and the blond turned towards Dean. "There were only three of us with what you humans would call normal names." Emotion gripped his heart, and he wished his brothers were there with him.

"And I'm looking at the only one left," Dean muttered, his voice laced with sympathy. "If I were in your shoes, I'd be a wreck." Gabe chuckled, smiling at his friend.

"When you're me, you learn to put yourself together, and quick," he replied, stepping past the hunter and towards the room he shared with Hannah. It wasn't that he didn't believe Dean. He just could not relax until he saw for himself that she was okay. The baby could come at any minute, or so he thought. Sam assured him every day that children aren't born this early often, but Gabriel couldn't quit worrying to save his life.

Seemed like no matter what, his child was in danger.

A relieved smile crossed his face at the sight of his girlfriend napping on the bed. He gently sat on the edge, combing a strand of hair behind her ear (as best he could) before placing his hand against her stomach. Their child was strong, and she was just as strong. The nausea and morning sickness had passed, and Hannah was showing signs of being a wonderful mother already. He knew she would be, but to see it before his own eyes filled him with love.

She shifted beneath his touch, and he gently removed his hand. He would allow her to sleep for as long as she pleased.

He wandered back into the library, accepting the beer Sam had offered and taking a seat at the table.

"Too bad she doesn't want to know the gender," the giant of a man piped up. "Might help with picking out a name." Gabriel chuckled a bit before taking a sip.

"I think we're gonna stick to variations of my brother's names," he informed. "Michelle Lucile if it's a girl. Which I really like, actually." Sam smiled, and Gabe knew if the shoe was on the other foot, the human would do the same.

"You'll have to home school it, so the oddness of the name shouldn't be an issue," he mentioned. The archangel grinned.

"Bitch, please," he teased. "I know a guy who can get any document I need made. Already got him working on a few for me, so I'll be legit."

"Well, shit, I need his number," Dean laughed, sitting next to Gabriel. "Is he going to forge some for the baby?"

"Yep," the golden-eyed man answered. "Me and it will be legit."

"By the way," Sam interrupted. "You never mentioned what it's name would be if it was a boy." A sad glint shimmered in the Trickster's gaze.

"Ralph Michael," he replied. "It's as close to Raphael as we could get. They were dicks, Raph being the worst, but they were still my brothers." He shifted to look at Dean. "Michael was the best of us. Loyal and obedient, but not as bad as you would think." The hunter shrugged and took a sip of beer.

"Lucifer didn't seem that bad," he countered. "Just pissed as hell at Michael. I don't think he ever intended to hurt you." The trio sat in silence.

"Only one of us that knows that is Samoose," Gabe responded lightly, shifting to gaze at the taller man. "M'sure you don't really wanna revisit that." Sam shrugged.

"I'm okay with it all, really," he answered. "And, no. Hurting you was never a possibility until you put yourself in the situation. I don't think he was aware that, either way, you suffered." The angel stared at the bottle in his hand. "You okay?"

"He wanted the same thing I did," Gabriel stated quietly. "He just wanted the family we remembered back. Unlike me, though, he knew it was impossible." He sighed. "If I had just stayed away-"

"Kali would be dead," Dean interrupted. "We would be dead. The apocalypse would have happened. And you would be kicking yourself for not at least trying." Their eyes met, and Gabriel could see a small twinge of regret in the green orbs. "Honestly, none of it would have happened if I had just listened to Sam and kept driving."

"Look, we can play the blame game all day," Sam piped in. "But we can't change any of it. What's done is done. All we can do is focus on the now. Which is a pregnant woman carrying a Nephilim, which we know nothing about except it's half angel, half human." The celestial being smiled.

"Then we can all learn together."


	6. Worry

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _It's getting close to baby time! Will it be a Michelle Lucile or a Ralph Michael?_

 _Oh, and I've got a poll up! You get to decide the gender of Gabriel's baby!_

 _Sit back and find out!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

Gabe watched the TV, his arm around Hanna, her bulging stomach resting against him. The names were picked, but he wasn't sure he could wait the last few weeks. It was driving him crazy wondering if he was going to have a daughter or a son, even crazier wondering if it would look like him or Hanna. He knew that most humans went through this on a daily basis, but he had never had to wait for anything.

She cringe beside him, and he gently rubbed her arm.

"You okay, babe," he inquired softly. She nodded.

"Just another contraction," she answered. "Nothing to worry about." His eyebrows came together as he glanced at the clock.

"That's your third one in fifteen minutes," he commented. "You sure it's nothing to worry about?" She shrugged.

"Could always consult Sam," she muttered. "He's the brains around here. If you feel like waking him up." He gently rose and made sure she was comfortable. "You're really gonna wake him up? They just got back from a hunt."

"I know, love, but I can't help but be concerned," he replied. "I just want to be sure the baby is okay." He kissed her forehead before darting down the hall and knocking on Sam's door.

"What the fuck," the taller man grumbled before opening the door. "Gabe, we just got back. There can't be another hunt already."

"No, it's Hanna," the angel explained. "She's had three contractions in fifteen minutes. Isn't that an indicator of labor?" He saw Sam's eyebrows come together.

"Yeah, actually," the hunter stated. "Let me get a shirt on and grab my laptop. I'll be in there in a minute and we can make sure it's active labor." Gabe nodded and jogged back to Hanna, only to see that she was curled around herself.

"Hey, Sam'll be here soon," he soothed, crouching beside her and combing through her hair. "He'll know what to do. Are they getting worse, sugar?" She nodded, and he moved his hand to her back, gently easing her pain. "Just stay calm, Hanna. Everything's gonna be fine." Her brown eyes met his, and he could see the worry in them.

"Are you sure," she questioned, and he smiled at her, hiding the truth with ease.

Honestly, he wasn't sure. Cas had said there was only one Nephilim before this, and he wasn't sure if her mother lived or died. He wished he knew, cause he hated lying to Hanna. But he wanted her to stay calm and optimistic, so lie he would. He was sure she knew he was lying, and he knew she would be angry later. His focus, though, was on her health and the baby's health.

"Okay, let's have a look," Sam sighed as he strode in. He gently lifted her dress and removed her underwear, and Gabriel had to fight back his protective instinct. He knew this was part of being with a pregnant woman, and Sam had the gentlest hands out of everyone in the bunker. If she was dilated far enough, he would get to meet his child, something he was more than ready for. He was sure it would look just like her, but with almost all of his powers. He wasn't sure if it would have wings or not, but he somewhat hoped it would.

"Sealed up tight," Sam announced. "Possibly just really strong Braxton-Hicks. Try drinking a whole glass of water and see if that helps them to ease up some." Hanna nodded and lowered her legs. "If they don't let up, we'll have to call Cas."

"Gotcha," Gabe responded as the taller man left the room. He conjured a glass of cool water and handed it to her. "Here. Maybe he's right and I'm just getting worked up over nothing." Hanna smiled at the Trickster.

"I think everyone goes through those first child jitters," she countered. "I know Mom did with me." He gently kissed the top of her head. "It seems, though, that you are far more nervous than me." He chuckled at her.

"A little bit," he admitted. "I worry that I might loose you, or our child, or both. And I don't know if I can handle any of the options." She reached for his hand and gently squeezed it. "I can honestly say I've never been this scared before, but now I am, and I don't know how to handle it. But we'll both figure it out. Together."

"Like we always have," she sighed, her voice laced with fatigue. "Everything will be fine, Gabe. Just calm down and have a little faith." His fingers ran up and down her arm.

"Faith is all I have left," he confessed. "Faith that you and the baby will be okay. Faith that I'll be a halfway decent father. Faith that Metatron will come to his senses and stop this power trip. Faith that Dad will show up at some point and not leave again. But I can't help but worry as well. And considering how shitty the world has become, it's become second nature for most."

"Don't let the same happen to you."


End file.
